


Twice the Burger

by EfficientPaper



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Big Bang Burger Challenge, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfficientPaper/pseuds/EfficientPaper
Summary: Akira needs someone to see the biggest event of his life. It's not Phantom Thief related, nor is is academic. It's something more dire. The Big Bang Burger Challenge final round. Who will win: Akira or a burger as large as a chair?





	Twice the Burger

_> Ryuji, are you busy tomorrow? _

_< no _

_< u wanna hang? _

_> I need someone to witness what will be my greatest achievement _

_> Morgana refused _

_< what is it? something cool?? _

_> It’s a surprise. Meet me in Shibuya tomorrow evening? _

_< hell yeah _

_> Come hungry _

* * *

 

“The Cosmic Tower Burger!” the Big Bang employee announced, clapping her hands. “This burger is the ultimate embodiment of the limitless nature of space! The volume.. The flavor.. The calories!! Every aspect of this burger is astronomical!”

“What the hell is this?!” Ryuji cried as the tray was placed on their table. The regular meal he had in comparison looked like a miniature.

Akira made a placating motion. “Calm down. It’s the last challenge and I need all my concentration. Besides, I’m paying for your food so you can be at least a little courteous.”

“Are you for real?! That thing’s the size of your torso!”

“It’s a formidable foe, but I believe I can take it down." Akira adjusted his glasses. "Have faith in me.”

“Faith?! What does faith have to do with the size of this burger?!!”

“Faith that I can fit it inside my stomach in half an hour. Now, shh. It’s time.”

* * *

_“It’s never ending.._

_“It’s like an opening to the burger dimension…_

_“There’s gotta be an entire head of lettuce in this thing..._

_“How much further... can.. I... last...?”_

* * *

“Holy fuck, man, I didn’t think you’d finish it!”

“Me either, if I’m honest. But, now, I am a captain.” Akira paused dramatically. “Ryuji, look at me. _Look at me._ I am the captain now.”

“I don’t need to hear your shitty memes this late at night, man.”

“I couldn’t pass up this opportunity.” Akira replied. His face grew green, and he clutched at his stomach. “Wait, hold on, I think I’m gonna be sick.. Mr. Sakamoto, I don’t feel too good...”

“Damn it! This isn’t the time! Shit, uhh, I think there’s a trash can this way! C’mon, before you hurl!”

“Ryuji... I don’t think I can make it... Go on without.. me...”

“It’s like right there!”

* * *

_< next time u can go by urself _

_< i’ll stay with morgana _

_> I’ve never felt so betrayed before_

_ > It’s treason, then. _

_< lol bye _

_> Wait no I’m sorry _

_> I’ll stop with the memes _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ > Ryuji? _

_._

_._

_ < where was that apology when u collapsed in a public park and threw up three feet away from a trash can _

_< where _

_< cuz i didn’t see it _

_._

_._

_._

_ > That’s fair_

_ > I won’t do it again _

_< yeah right _

_< u wanna do it again next friday _

_< i’ll do the challenge too _

_> Now we’re talking _

_> Twice the burger _

_> Twice the fun_


End file.
